Lluvia de Medianoche
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando llueve, es dejar que llueva. Escrito con Woman in red. - - SasuSaku.


**A/N:** Fic escrito con mi amiga Woman in red, luego extraviado y nuevamente vuelto a la vida, gracias a un alma cándida que me salvó la vida. XD Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Warning: **Contenido sexual _explícito_.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

«Lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando llueve, es dejar que llueva.»  
—Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

**Lluvia de Medianoche**

Estaba lloviendo. Lloviendo con demasiada fuerza como para continuar con la misión que la Hokage les había asignado. Y no se detenían porque tuvieran miedo de enfermarse por lo empapados que estaban debido a la lluvia, no, más bien era por la intensidad de esta y la oscuridad de la noche, que les estorbaban para rastrear a los ninjas que estaban buscando.

Y como si la situación no fuera suficientemente desagradable por sí sola, Sakura además tenía que lidiar con la natural apatía de Uchiha Sasuke, el otro miembro asignado para aquella misión. Sakura suspiró, en señal de cansancio. Sinceramente, ¿en qué estaba pensando su shishou cuando decidió ponerlos a ambos en esto? Aunque, rápidamente, otra idea surcó su mente.

_Más bien, ¿qué estaba _planeando_ cuando me asignó con Sasuke para esta misión?_

Lentamente, Sakura alzó la vista casi con timidez hacia el semblante serio del Uchiha, mientras se quitaba un mechón empapado de la cara y reprimía un escalofrío; había comenzado a llover con más fuerza que antes. Aún así, se armó de su mejor ánimo e intentó entablar una conversación con el chico para relajar el ambiente.

—Deberíamos descansar esta noche, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

Aunque, definitivamente, el aludido no compartía su interés de relajar absolutamente nada. Ya que sólo la miró de reojo un segundo para farfullar algo parecido a un "sí" y volvió su vista hacia el frente, ignorándola de nuevo. Y aprovechando el momento en que Sakura apartó la vista de él, Sasuke se permitió bufar y entornar los ojos con fastidio. ¿Pero en qué momento le había parecido buena idea aceptar hacer una misión con Sakura?

El chico volvió a mirar a su compañera disimuladamente, notando cómo la lluvia había provocado que su ligera blusa se le pegara al pecho, además de marcar todas sus atrayentes curvas. Sasuke quitó los ojos de ella con rapidez, fastidiado consigo mismo.

_Definitivamente, una molestia_.

Así que para evitar otro momento incómodo como ese, Sasuke se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, resguardándolas de las gruesas gotas que caían. Sakura suspiró; estaba harta de la constante actitud fría e indiferente de su compañero. Pero lo más importante –y lo que, en el fondo, le dolía– era que cuando pequeños, por más molesta e irritante que pudiera parecerle en ese entonces, al menos le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando.

Ahora, a sus dieciocho años, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla.

Definitivamente, Tsunade podría haber ideado miles de otras formas de probar la lealtad de Sasuke hacia la aldea y decidir si le concedía el perdón o no.

—Mira ahí —después de media hora de silenciosa e incómoda caminata, la kunoichi señaló un pequeño lugar, no muy lejos de allí. Aunque el ceño de la chica fue frunciéndose cada vez más, a medida que se acercaban a la solitaria hostería.

_Sí es que _eso_ se puede llamar hostería,_ alzó la vista y notó la mirada estoica y despreocupada del Uchiha ante la situación. Sakura sacudió levemente su cabeza, despejando todos sus prejuicios. ¡Se supone que los ninjas se adaptan a cualquier situación!

Se acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo rosa oscurecido por la lluvia, que se había intensificado con el pasar de los minutos. Ambos chicos se miraron, antes de asentir al mismo tiempo y dirigirse hasta la residencia… que resultó ser una hostal de mala muerte peor de lo que Sakura pensaba.

En un breve momento, Sasuke intercambió unas pocas palabras con la obesa dependienta del local, que lo miró embobada antes de entregarle unas llaves. El Uchiha comenzó a subir las escalera una vez que las recibió, sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Sakura.

La kunoichi concentró todo su odio en la figura de Sasuke, antes de acercarse a la recepcionista, con palabras y ademanes mucho más amables que los del él, y le pidió una habitación.

—Lo siento, cariño —la regordeta y falsa pelirroja la miró con una sonrisa forzada, fijando su vista en el largo y exótico pelo rosado de la chica con algo de envidia—. Pero ese chico guapo y reservado que venía contigo —sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a perversión, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño—. Se ha quedado con la última habitación disponible.

—Pero… —Sakura abrió la boca para protestar que por ningún motivo compartiría habitación con el bloque de hielo que era Sasuke, pero no tardó en comprender que sería inútil; Sasuke tenía la última habitación y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, antes de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta el cuarto del Uchiha. Tocó la puerta, rogando para que se dignara a abrirle y no la dejara afuera, totalmente empapada y con riesgo de contraer una seria pulmonía. Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke sí abrió la puerta y bajó la vista hacia ella, una indudable expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

—No hay más habitaciones —se limitó a decir Sakura a modo de explicación, mordiéndose el labio y fijando la vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sasuke bufó con fastidio y murmurando algo, se recargó en la pared, dándole espacio a Sakura para que entrara,

¿Cómo cabía tanta molestia en un cuerpo tan frágil, delicado, níveo, bien formado, desarroll—? Cortó sus pensamientos en ese momento, dándose un suave golpe contra la pared._ ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_ Se maldijo interiormente. Bajó nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, que seguía estática en el lugar.

—¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar parada ahí como una idiota? —le preguntó con pronunciado sarcasmo.

Sakura decidió ignorar su hostilidad y se adentró en la habitación, dejando su mochila en un rincón. Aunque no tardó en hacer una mueca, claramente sorprendida al ver en dónde dormiría. Y es que el lugar era pequeño, frío y poco iluminado. Había sólo una pequeña ventana, tapada con gruesas y oscuras cortinas que oscurecían aún más el lugar, dándole un aspecto casi fúnebre al cuartucho. Estaba bastante sucio y lleno de polvo por todos lados. Sakura no quería ni imaginar con qué se encontraría debajo de esa cama y— Un momento.

_Oh, por Dios…_

—Sólo hay… una cama —murmuró para sí misma y miró de reojo al Uchiha, que seguía apoyado en la pared, sin un ápice de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó el Uchiha, desde su posición, al notar la mirada de desconcierto de la chica. Y, aunque en su cerebro sabía que podrían llamarlo un sádico por pensarlo, realmente le gustaba verla así de perturbada—. Un ninja se adapta a las circunstancias, Sakura —le susurró al oído, al pasar por su lado, buscando ropa limpia en su mochila.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a confundirse con los empapados mechones rosas que se le pegaban al rostro. No se había avergonzado por las palabras del chico (estaba acostumbrada a ellas, de todas formas), pero cuando le susurró al oído… su cálido aliento rozando sus mejillas…

Pareció reaccionar de repente y sacudió su cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento indebido. Bajó la vista levemente para recoger su mochila, pero cierto detalle que revelaba su blusa empapada llamó la atención de sus ojos verdes; se sorprendió y se sonrojó aún más al ver cómo su propio cuerpo había reaccionado. Y no por el frío precisamente, sino por la cercanía del Uchiha.

—V-Voy al baño, a cambiarme d-de ropa —murmuró incomprensiblemente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y corría a toda velocidad hacia el baño.

El muchacho se llevó una mano al rostro, en señal de irritación. Y es que esa era la única palabra que podía pasarse por su cabeza. Porque era irritante ver cómo el pequeño organismo de la chica había respondido favorablemente a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, logrando que trazara en su mente los pensamientos más perversos. Tuvo que apretar el puño con fuerza y provocarse dolor para no seguir imaginando verdaderas locuras con su ahora-no-tan pequeña compañera de equipo.

Ya no era una maldita niña y eso a Sasuke no le entraba en la cabeza aún. Buscaba encontrar a la antigua chica de doce años, pero era inútil: Ahora era madura, fuerte y, para su desgracia… condenadamente atractiva. No había podido evitar recorrerla con los ojos antes de que, prácticamente, ella huyera al baño minutos atrás.

Los mechones de pelo rosa oscurecidos por el agua, el ligero y casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo y la interesante transparencia de su blusa. Todo, _todo _en ella era malditamente sensual… y eso era algo que comenzaba a perturbarlo. En más sentidos de los que quisiera.

Sakura salió del baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe y recogió su bolso del suelo. Comenzó a rebuscar en él y, tensándose, sintió la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. Se iba a voltear hacia él para preguntarle qué diablos le sucedía y que dejara de hacerlo, si es que quería conservar ambas piernas… cuando su mente la golpeó. No, Sasuke _nunca_ la miraría. Mucho menos sentiría alguna atracción por ella. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar algo así?

—Voy a… ducharme —le informó con voz suave, caminando hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El problema y, lo que hizo que Sasuke tuviera ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, fue que debido al descuido natural de la chica, la puerta quedó entre abierta.

Joder, ahora sí que tenía problemas. La tentación superaba sus propios límites. No podía contenerse, no podía evitar pensar en Sakura… así como no podía evitar dejar que sus piernas lo lleven hasta la puerta del baño. Aunque al llegar ahí chasqueó la lengua y retrocedió un paso; no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero desafiando cualquier ápice se sentido común y lógica que conservaba, avanzó nuevamente el paso y acortó la distancia entre la puerta y él, observando en silencio lo que había dentro del pequeño recinto.

Vio cómo la joven dejaba su mochila en el suelo, se deshacía del protector en su cabello y se quitaba las botas, dejándolas junto a su bolso. Esta suspiró al ver lo mojada que estaba y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, dejando cada prenda empapada sobre un canasto. Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar también. Pero su respiración se volvió aún más irregular en el momento que Sakura se abrió el cierre de la blusa y se la quitó, al igual que la corta falda.

En cuanto la chica sólo estuvo en ropa interior, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador. Una vez que se deshizo de su sostén, lo deslizó por sus blancos hombros y se quitó el pelo del frente, dándole una improvisada y perfecta vista de su semi desnudez al Uchiha. Sasuke se mordió el puño con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura.

Sakura, ajena al malestar de su compañero, comprobó que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente y se quitó la última prenda con lentitud, inclinándose para dejarla junto al resto de su ropa.

Sasuke tragó saliva sonoramente a la vez que ahogaba un suspiro de sorpresa. Estaba anonadado ante la vista; los perfectos pechos de ella, coronados por pequeños pezones del mismo color que su cabello y el vello de más abajo, su cintura pequeña, su vientre plano, sus muslos blancos…

Recargó su cabeza en la fría pared del baño y se pasó una mano por la frente. Al instante, se hizo presente en él una gran molestia que lo aquejaba; una importante presión en los pantalones. Prácticamente sentía cómo su miembro se retorcía, prueba de lo excitado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Sabiendo de sobra que el sharingan estaba presente en sus ojos, terminó de observar cómo Sakura metió un pie a la bañera y sonreía inocentemente al sentir el calor del agua sobre su cuerpo.

Cada gesto inocente lo estaba enloqueciendo, cada mueca ingenua… sólo lo hacía querer corromperla en ese mismo instante. Quitarle toda aquella pureza que llevaba, desgarrarla una y otra vez. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, ya que su vista y su imaginación lo estaban atormentando.

Estaba seguro que, en cualquier momento, iba a perder el autocontrol que se estaba imponiendo.

Aunque el frío del marco de la pared era un gran alivio en muchos sentidos y, en su caso, el que más importaba era el hecho de que apoyarse contra él le estaba ayudando a calmar las revoluciones que lo atormentaban. Pero en plan contrario, la que no ayudaba a que sus instintos más primarios amenazaran con salir, era la misma Sakura. Es que, _Dios_, el ruido del agua, su cuerpo, sus suspiros por el calor del baño…

El control, que siempre lo había acompañado sin importar la situación, nunca había estado tan fuera de su alcance.

Así que, después de barajar todas opciones, optó por la que creyó más sensata; salvar su dignidad. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la opción primera que prácticamente le estaban rogando sus hormonas, esa que rozaba los bordes de la inmoralidad, la indecencia y sus demás sinónimos. Entornó la mirada y con sigilo, se alejó de la puerta entreabierta y de la tentación que la misma significaba. Esperó en vano que, o bien le cayera un balde de agua fría de repente o que la tierra se lo tragara momentáneamente.

_Lo que venga primero_, pensó y se dejó caer en la única cama de la habitación, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

La sensación del baño era muy agradable. Después de un día tan agotador esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Completamente relajada, se zambulló por última vez dentro de la bañera, para después salir de ella a regañadientes y buscar su toalla. Comenzó a secarse, haciendo un análisis mental de todo el día; ya se encontraban en la última etapa de su misión, estaban a tiempo, por lo que una noche de retraso no iba a ocasionarles ningún problema.

_Al menos puedo cumplir bien una misión, _pensó con desgana. Aunque al menos su reputación como kunoichi se mantenía intacta, lo que ayudaba a compensar enalgo su orgullo debido a los nulos avances en su relación con el Uchiha.

Jamás pretendería que se lanzara sobre ella, pero ¡vamos! Al menos podría darle algo más de crédito.

_Deja de soñar._ Negando con la cabeza, comenzó a secarse el pelo con la misma toalla, mientras tomaba su ropa interior con toda la intención de apresurarse y meterse a la cama, cuando algo distrajo su atención – algo negro. Algo negro, asqueroso y que se movía a toda velocidad por el canasto en donde estaba su ropa.

No pudo evitarlo— _soy una kunoichi, la mejor ninja-médico después de Tsunade-shishou, todos le temen a mi fuerza, puedo con esto, soy _—pero simplemente odiaba a las arañas. Siempre lo había hecho.

Un agudo grito escapó de sus labios.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo había llegado, el Uchiha se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a la totalmente abierta puerta del baño, buscando con sus fríos ojos negros la razón del alarido desesperado de su compañera. Casi, _casi _suspira de alivio al notar que solamente se trataba de un misero insecto que parecía más interesado en quedarse inspeccionando el canasto, que en atacar a la histérica mujer.

—¿Por eso el alboroto, Sakura? Es sólo un insignificante insecto —volteó hacia ella para dirigirle una mirada hostil, pero no pudo lograr ese cometido, ni tampoco dirigirle algún comentario hiriente para disimular su preocupación; y es que la vista le impedía completar cualquier frase – _qué mierda_, ni siquiera se creía capaz de articular palabra alguna.

No podía más. Era un hombre, maldición. Comenzó a dar pasos cortos y seguros hacia la chica, procurando disfrazar un poco la inconsciencia con la que había empezado a actuar. Si Sakura había liberado una bestia dentro de él, no tenía por qué saberlo. _Aún._

—Te has enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos, te escondes en las sombras, lastimas como pocos, curas gente mutilada —a cada palabra que pronunciaba, la iba a acorralando más y más contra la pared del baño—. ¿Y gritas por una jodida araña?

Al ver la pasmada expresión en esos ojos verdes, casi se le escapa una risa ronca y socarrona; se veía tan asustada, cual niña después haberle contado la peor historia de terror que pudiese existir. Aunque, realmente no podía decir que se encontrara en una situación mucho mejor; de alguna forma, con todos sus gestos, movimientos y actitudes supuestamente inocentes se las había ingeniado para liberar a un verdadero monstruo dentro de él.

Ante su silencio, él continuó.

—Sakura… —se acercó a su oído con lentitud, aprisionando en un movimiento rápido las muñecas de la chica contra la pared, sintiendo como poco a poco el autocontrol iba desapareciendo de él, cediéndole el paso a la bestia que soñaba hacía mucho con esto—. Tendrías que aprender a gritar por _verdadero_ peligros.

La chica respiró con dificultad, no sabía exactamente cuándo el estúpido insecto se había colado en el baño, ni tampoco cuándo Sasuke había ingresado también, con kunai en mano. Y en lo que pareció ser una confusión de colores y sonidos la había acorralado contra el muro, el frío de su espalda contrastando con el calor emanado del cuerpo del chico.

—Sasuke… ¿qué haces? —Sakura trataba de apartarlo—. Conociéndote, sé que esto no es una broma, pero por favor aléjate —el hombre ni se movió—. Yo… ¡por Dios, mira como estoy! Sal de aquí antes de que tengaque echarte —y quizás su seudo-amenaza habría sido más convincente, si no estuviese desnuda, las piernas no le flaquearan y su voz no pareciera más un gemido ahogado que un tono amenazador.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro y esbozó una mueca divertida.

—Podrías empezar sonando más convincente —siseó, casi sin separar los labios. Cómo adoraba verla así; era reconfortante ver que crecía y maduraba en algunas cosas, pero seguía siendo una pequeña niña en otras—. ¿Y cómo me vas a echar de aquí? —la instó a continuar, apretándola más contra la pared y deslizando con cuidado una rodilla entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Sakura se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar que un gemido inesperado saliera de ellos al sentir la presión entre sus piernas. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como demandando una explicación, pero el Uchiha no pensaba dar ninguna. La kunoichi volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad; nunca había visto unos ojos tan fríos, pero a la vez tan profundos y que expresaran tanto en una sola mirada.

Sintió que el chico comenzaba a mover su rodilla contra ella.

—Sasu – ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? —su sentido común pareció al fin reaccionar, permitiéndole usar su fuerza a su favor—. En serio, no sé qué pretendes, ¡pero para! —por suerte su voz también pareció despertar—. ¿Acaso te estás vengando de mí, es tu forma de decirme lo fastidiosa que soy? —empezó a entrar en un estado de excitación e histeria, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, los gemidos de la muchacha no ayudaban en lo absoluto a calmar sus hormonas.

Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante sus palabras. _"No sé qué pretendes"._

—Hn —acercó su rostro de tal forma que la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos y, de paso, obligaba a ambos a sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel—. ¿Venganza? Conozco mil maneras de cobrar venganza que no se parecen ni un poco a esta.

No sonreía, pero estaba verdaderamente regocijado con el desconcierto de su compañera. La proximidad de los cuerpos le hacía notar el nerviosismo, las pulsaciones aceleradas… todo aquello que debía controlar a la perfección como kunoichi. Su excitación se acrecentó por el contraste del frío que empezaba a tomar la piel de la chica por estar recién salida del agua, con el calor de la situación.

Sakura se mordió el labio por la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el cálido aliento del Uchiha sobre su rostro. Desde esa distancia, podía olerlo perfectamente – era una fragancia difícil de describir, pero definitivamente embriagante. Varonil, intoxicante y… Dios, ya estaba perdiendo el norte. Ahogó un suspiro debido al roce de sus ahora erectos pezones con el fuerte torso del chico. Podía jurar que lo había escuchado gemir también.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes alguna idea de las consecuencias de esto? —le preguntó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. No–No deberíamos, mañana en la mañana nos iremos…

Sasuke parpadeó. Sakura le hablaba de consecuencias en un tono confidencial, fruncía el ceño como una niña preocupada por estar faltando a algún código o regla moral… su ingenuidad era, si tenía que encontrar un término para definirla, _apetecible_. Bufó, ahora más preocupado en ahogar los gemidos roncos que estaban queriendo escapársele al sentir el pecho de la muchacha contra el de él. _Tenía que controlarse, maldición._

Pero la voz aguda de la chica seguía haciéndose oír hasta que, siguiendo los comandos de aquel instinto que le había surgido del interior, hizo lo impensable… la besó. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para aquello, ya que sus labios eran mil veces más cálidos y suaves de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado.

La chica se quedó paralizada por unos instantes, con el aliento atascado en su garganta. Estaba segura de que si Sasuke no la estuviese sujetando se habría desmoronado en el suelo. Cuánto había esperado por esto, cuánto lo había soñado; cuando se duchaba, cuando estaba en su cama y tenía el tiempo para fantasear sobre ello… fantasías que, por lo demás, habían dejado de ser inocentes hace mucho.

Pero eso estaba mal. Toda la situación. Debería haberlo corrido del baño después de golpearlo por atreverse a acosarla de esa forma, pero… no quería. ¡No quería! Prácticamente estaba _deseando_ estar con él y que le hiciera todo lo que esos ojos oscuros transparentaban.

Respiró hondamente, mirando a su compañero de forma expectante.

Sasuke se estremeció ante la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. Iba a inclinarse nuevamente hacia ella para hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos, cuando un rincón escondido y bastante inoportuno de su conciencia lo atacó. _¿Y si esto termina lastimando más a Sakura? _Mierda, vaya momento para ponerse moralista. Suspirado, volvió a vislumbrar que tal vez no estaba obrando del todo bien.

La bestia gruñó, ofendida por la forma en la que se estaban ignorando sus mandatos, pero Sasuke, sin retroceder, echó la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un poco de presión en las manos de la chica. Esperaba que notara lo que hacía, la oportunidad que le estaba dando, ese ultimátum que claramente decía _"vete ahora, o después no me controlaré"._

Sakura pareció notar el cambio de actitud del chico y lo miró, perpleja. Pero este simplemente frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro. _Vaya forma de acabar el momento_, la kunoichi se enfadó ante este súbito cambio.

¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

¿… o es que había estado jugando con ella desde el principio?

Todas esas interrogantes retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica, que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sasuke sólo estaba jugando y ella… ¡y ella había estado a punto de caer! Sacudió su cabeza, consciente de que el chico estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos atentamente.

Tomando aire, alzó la vista nuevamente hacia el Uchiha, quien se sorprendió abiertamente.

—Vaya, la resistencia que muestras durante los entrenamientos me había logrado engañar…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó, con un tono amenazador.

—Solo digo que… —la chica hizo una pausa para acomodarse de nuevo su toalla. El ambiente se había enfriado, de todos modos—. Que las cosas no son lo que parecen y que mejor te guardes tu energía para lo que _realmente_ eres bueno.

—Sakura, _te lo advierto_. Mejor deja de decir estupideces… —el Uchiha se veía tranquilo, pero había una inquietante mirada en sus ojos. Aunque eso era algo que a Sakura le traía sin cuidado en esos momentos. Si él la podía humillar, ella también podía.

—No son estupideces, Sasuke-kun. Me lo acabas de demostrar —continuó, dedicándole una mirada de falsa sorpresa e inocencia—. Realmente me sorprendiste, porque pese a la fuerza que demuestras, realmente no tienes ningún…

—_Sakura._

—… aguante —terminó, sonriendo abiertamente ante la cara de desconcierto de su compañero. Aunque por un segundo deseó no haber dicho nada, sobretodo cuando vio el amenazador sharingan fulgurando en sus ojos. Quiso retroceder, pero se contuvo.

—Te di una oportunidad, pero ya me jodiste de verdad.

Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que Sasuke se abalanzara de nuevo contra ella, arrancándole nuevamente la toalla y obligándola a rodearle el torso con sus torneadas piernas. Sakura quiso protestar, pero cualquier palabra que hubiese querido expresar se atoró en su garganta al sentir su invasiva lengua dentro de su boca.

Sakura se sonrojó al verse tan vulnerable frente a él y lo que estaban haciendo, las consecuencias y…

_Al diablo_, decidió, cerrando los ojos y le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, _no habrá consecuencias._

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —le advirtió Sasuke por última vez, mordisqueando la oreja de la chica. Sakura se estremeció.

—Lo sé, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo —Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el pelo del chico, jalándolo con fuerza y juntando sus labios. La respuesta fue tentativa al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió más confiada y violenta.

Se fundieron en un ardiente beso, en donde sus lenguas se encontraron con desesperación y sus manos recorrían rincones impensables hasta ese momento. Los brazos de Sasuke se enredaron en su cintura con más fuerza, desesperado por sentir la calidez y las curvas de ese cuerpo femenino. No podía negar que Sakura le gustaba, sobretodo cuando lo besaba así y el calor comenzaba a invadirlos.

Sólo se separaron un momento por falta de aire.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero él volvió a capturar sus labios; ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Varios segundos después, se separó de él con la cara completamente sonrojada y olvidando completamente el amago de discusión anterior. Sasuke la acomodó mejor en sus brazos y avanzó con ella hasta la ducha; Sakura gimió al sentir la fría pared en contra de su espalda nuevamente, pero no protestó esta vez. Estaba más concentrada en los besos y en el calor que se estaba formando entre sus piernas y la presión en su abdomen. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando el chico descendió hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando un lugar particularmente sensible de esa área.

La kunoichi llevó sus manos hasta el pelo del recién estrenado ANBU para incitarlo a seguir, mientras este trataba de abarcar lo más que podía con su boca; estaba atónito. Cuántas veces se había imaginado cómo sería tener a la médico desnuda y… _mierda_, a pesar de que ya la había visto hace unos momentos cuando le dio ese espectáculo gratis, nada se comparaba con poder tocarla. Su piel nacarada era suave y jodidamente adictiva para su tacto; sus pechos, firmes y redondos cabían perfectamente en sus manos y su boca lograba abarcar perfectamente sus sensibles pezones. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerse adicto a los gemidos que emitía ella cuando los rozaba y mordisqueaba.

Alzó la vista para mirar aquellos ojos jade que tanto lo perseguían, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía aún más al notar el nublado y acalorado rostro de la chica. La deseaba tan locamente. _Ya. _Le hizo sentir su ansiedad rozando su pene con su cálida entrepierna, mientras volvía a besarla en los labios. Sakura se separó ligeramente al sentir la potente erección del chico contra ella. Podía sentir como comenzaba a humedecerse aún más…

_Sasuke… ¿qué me has hecho?_

—Quiero estar contigo —le susurró al oído, para luego darle cortos besos en la mejilla y en su mandíbula. Sintió al Uchiha temblar ligeramente—. Te quiero… conmigo.

El chico apretó los dientes ante sus palabras. Tan dulces, pero tan odiosamente provocativas al mismo tiempo.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces —masculló, sin poder controlar el sharingan que volvía a resplandecer en sus ojos. Sakura se estremeció ante esa visión; podía considerarse hasta sádico, pero en esos momentos la imagen del Uchiha le parecía tremendamente sensual.

—Estás vestido —comentó, para intentar salir de su trance momentáneo. El Uchiha ladeó el rostro y esbozó una media-sonrisa exasperante y atractiva en partes iguales.

—No veo que estés haciendo algo para cambiarlo —susurró con una voz más ronca de lo normal; no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la chica simplemente tomó el kunai de su bolsillo y le rasgó la camiseta, tirando su prenda hecha jirones al suelo del baño.

—¿Decías? —le dijo. El chico solo ensanchó levemente su sonrisa y, sosteniendo a Sakura con un brazo, se desabrochó sus pantalones y se bajó la ropa interior, dejando su erecto miembro al descubierto. La sola expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pareció intensificar aún más su propia excitación.

Antes de que su compañero pudiese hacer cualquier comentario arrogante, lo atrajo hacia ella una vez más, recorriendo su fuerte torso con una lentitud exquisita y desesperante. Sasuke gruñó ante sus caricias y le tomó la mano con fuerza, guiándola hasta su entrepierna; Sakura entendió inmediatamente y acarició su longitud con suavidad, disfrutando al escucharlo quedarse sin respiración por momentos, para luego apresarlo con fuerza entre sus dedos. Lo escuchó gemir con fuerza esta vez.

Continuó acariciando el ya más crecido pene del chico, mientras este empezaba a embestir inconscientemente dentro su mano, apretando con fuerza el trasero de la chica mientras lo hacía; el hecho de tenerla acorralada contra la pared le favorecía bastante. Sakura notó que el Uchiha comenzaba a disfrutar de sus caricias, cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Retiró sus manos, arrancando inmediatamente una queja del chico, pero esta sólo sonrió y se agachó lentamente.

Sasuke comprendió lo que estaba por hacer y sintió como la sangre parecía circular con más rapidez dentro de sus venas. Sakura quedó de rodillas frente a él, le dedicó una mirada cargada de avidez e introdujo el grueso miembro del chico dentro de su boca. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y, mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared para su soporte, llevó su mano libre hasta el cabello de la chica, enredándolo con sus largos dedos. La kunoichi lamió la punta de la extensión del chico con lentitud, saboreando el líquido que comenzaba a formase en ella. Cuando lo escuchó suspirar, introdujo aún más el miembro del chico, tratando de abarcar todo lo que podía.

_Es demasiado grande, _pensó, mientras que con algo de dificultad comenzaba a succionarlo. Le costaba bastante trabajo, pero sabía que Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando. Notó que el Uchiha comenzaba a respirar con más fuerza que antes, lo que sólo podía significar que ya estaba cerca de acabar. Succionó con más fuerza el pene del chico, acariciando el espacio que no podía alcanzar con su boca. El Uchiha enredó sus dedos con más fuerza entre su pelo, guiando sus movimientos.

Estaba tan cerca, joder… tan cerca que – que lo sintió. Un fuerte gruñido escapó de sus labios, mientras se venía con fuerza dentro la cavidad de la chica. Suspiró pesadamente. Después de unos segundos, la chica se puso de pie nuevamente y se lamió los restos de semen que le habían quedado en los labios, después de tragar la mayoría de él. Sasuke ya se estaba recuperando de su previa sensación, pero la imagen de Sakura lamiendo los restos de _él_ de su boca era demasiado como para soportarlo.

La necesitaba. En ese mismo momento.

Sin aviso, el chico la asió de las caderas con fuerza, sonriendo levemente al escucharla gemir debido al contacto de sus pieles descubiertas. La levantó del suelo e hizo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas nuevamente, mientra acariciaba la piel de su vientre con exasperante lentitud. Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido cuando sintió como la mano del chico se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos, frotando su sensible pezón con el pulgar. Instintivamente movió su cadera hacia delante, buscando encontrarse con la entrepierna del chico topándose con la suya.

Sasuke gruñó debido al contacto. _Joder_, Sakura estaba húmeda de nuevo y podía sentir como su propia sangre empezaba a concentrarse en el mismo punto que antes con rapidez, como si no hubiese tenido un orgasmo hace unos cuantos momentos. Fijando su mirada escarlata en el encendido rostro de la chica, guió su mano libre hasta la entrepierna de ella; sonrió al sentir que se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros y al escucharla murmurar palabras incoherentes cerca de su oído, mientras tanteaba sus húmedos pliegues con uno de sus dedos. _Está tan mojada ya._Insertó su índice y comenzó a moverlo, variando en la velocidad y provocando que la chica gimiera cada vez con más fuerza.

Era tan cálida, suave y apretada que estaba seguro de que no podría resistir mucho más. Metió un segundo dedo en su exquisita cavidad, anticipándose cómo sería si fuera su miembro el que estuviese disfrutando de aquella estrechez, mientras pellizcaba su clítoris con el índice y el pulgar. Y eso definitivamente alcanzó un punto sensible, ya que Sakura soltó tal alarido y se movió con tanta fuerza que tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros con las uñas para no caerse.

—Sasuke… Dios, Sasuke voy a…

—Aún no, Sakura —masculló entre dientes, rozando su cuello con su cálido aliento, antes de retirar sus dedos de ella. La oyó protestar con frustración, pero rápidamente los reemplazó con su propio miembro, duro y cálido. La besó con fuerza y la escuchó gritar contra sus labios debido a la sorpresiva invasión, mientras volvía a sujetarse de sus hombros y se acomodaba entre el pecho del chico y la pared de la ducha. Se separó levemente de su boca, para admirar sus mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor bajando por su cuello.

—Eres un maldito sadista —murmuró ella, respirando con dificultad, aún reponiéndose de la sensación de dolor y placer entregada por el chico. No era virgen, pero por _Kami_, no estaba preparada para algo tan súbito. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

—Lo disfrutaste —le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa que Sakura sólo podía considerar malditamente atractiva. Esperó unos momentos, quieto y luego su sonrisa se amplió al oírla gemir su nombre después de una pequeña embestida. Tomándola de la mandíbula para así obligarla a mirarlo, comenzó a moverse con un ritmo normal dentro de ella—. _Mírame._

—Sasuke-kun… —estaba segura de que sus labios ya debían estar lastimados por los violentos besos del chico y por todas las veces que se los había mordido para acallar sus gemidos. Pero era inútil ahora, sobretodo cuando Sasuke comenzaba a adoptar diferentes ritmos; el chico le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerse completamente adicto a ella, susurrando y mascullando su nombre. Y quizás gritarlo también; embistió particularmente fuerte esta vez—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —_Ahh._

—Maldición, Sakura, están tan estrecha —le dijo, respirando con dificultad y mordiendo levemente el pálido hombro de la chica. Lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué carajo le había hecho para tenerlo así? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había esperado este momento y ahora…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —la chica buscó sus labios desesperadamente, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que aferrarse. La fuerza y la resistencia del Uchiha eran sorprendentes; hace nada había tenido un orgasmo y ahora estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, embistiéndola con más ganas y salvajismo que antes. No pudo evitar que otro grito escapara de su garganta cuando sintió que el chico había encontrado una zona particularmente sensible—. M-Más fuerte…

No tenía que repetírselo. Las paredes apresándolo con fuerza lo estaban llevando a sus límites, su sangre bombeaba con más fuerza que nunca y realmente no podría interesarse menos por los constantes golpes que sufría la espalda de la chica contra la pared debido a sus potentes arremetidas. A ella tampoco parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Para la sorpresa de la ninja-médico, Sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos, saliendo de la ducha con ella y dirigiéndose a la única cama de la habitación. Sakura se sonrojó cuando, al mirar hacia abajo, notó que sus pelvis seguían unidas. Sasuke la dejó sobre el colchón con inesperada delicadeza y ante su cara de desconcierto, agregó:

—Aquí puedo cogerte mejor —sonrió de forma ladeada al ver aquellos ojazos jade abrirse de par en par ante sus toscas palabras. Definitivamente, la constante inocencia y la repentina timidez de la mujer eran el mejor afrodisíaco de todos. Las ganas de hacerla suya sólo se acrecentaban aún más…

Se acomodó sobre ella, descendiendo de su boca hasta sus pechos, mientras retomaba el ritmo intenso de sus embestidas. La sensación del cuerpo de la chica vibrando bajo el suyo era indescriptible. Mordisqueó suavemente uno de sus pezones al sentir los primeros espasmos, señal de que un nuevo orgasmo no estaba lejos. Imprevistamente, tomo una de las piernas de la kunoichi y la colocó sobre su hombro mientras la otra aún rodeaba su torso; de esa forma, la entrada de la chica ya no era tan estrecha y lograba forzar su miembro dentro de ella un poco más.

Sakura se aferró al cobertor, arrugándolo entre sus finos dedos mientras cuando Sasuke comenzó a embestir con más ardor dentro de ella. Rodeó la cintura del hombre con más fuerza, empujando sus caderas para moverse con él, queriendo recibir cada arremetida con más fervor. No podría aguantar demasiado, estaba segura.

—¡Sasuke! Sasuke…kun… —apretó los dientes con fuerza, antes de buscar de nuevo el rostro del chico y besarlo con desesperación. Sasuke le correspondió fervientemente unos momentos – hasta que ella lo sintió. Gimió fuertemente el nombre del chico cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, de forma larga y violenta. Sasuke se elevó ligeramente usando sus codos para observarla atentamente; jadeando, con el ceño fruncido y la forma en que se mordía sus labios rojos y algo hinchados… era la visión más erótica que alguna vez había tenido. No se lo quería perder nunca más.

Gruñó roncamente al sentir que sus paredes volvían a contraerse sobre su miembro, así que continuó embistiéndola salvajemente. Colocó la otra pierna de la chica sobre su hombro, quien las aferró a su cuello, sudando y gimiendo su nombre de nuevo. El Uchiha descendió la vista de su rostro para recorrer fervientemente su cuerpo, sus ojos siguiendo atentamente el rebote de sus pechos ante toda embestida.

"_No puedo más"_ la escuchó susurrar, pero él no quería parar.

No _podía _parar.

_Estaba tan cerca tan cerca tan cerca_— y entonces todo su cuerpo se endureció. Y luego se sacudió impulsivamente cuando un orgasmo particularmente violento. Lanzó un gruñido ronco y masculino, mascullando el nombre de la chica entre dientes, expulsando sus fluidos dentro de la suave y cálida cavidad de su compañera incontrolablemente. Se dejó caer sobre ella, liberando sus piernas y enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella. Pero luego se levantó, dándose cuenta que probablemente estaba aplastando el grácil cuerpo de la mujer.

Con el sharingan ya desvanecido de sus ojos, le quitó un mechón de pelo del rostro. Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente, sus mejillas volviendo a sonrojarse debido a lo que acababan de hacer. Suponiendo que la chica evitaría su mirada a toda costa, el Uchiha la tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar su preocupación. Ni él mismo estaba muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sakura se acomodó en la cama, usando sus codos.

—Sí, lo estoy. No te preocupes —le dijo en voz baja, no recordando la última vez que se había sentido tan avergonzada y confundida. Dios, acababa de hacerlo con Sasuke. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Estaba tan avergonzada, ya no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo—

—Estás temblando —alzó una ceja y arregló sus pantalones que hace unos instantes aún permanecían en la mitad de su muslo—. Tranquilízate.

—Es que… es que, joder, Sasuke —se tapó el rostro con la manos, avergonzada, como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo horrible. Sasuke no pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio se elevara, señal de que el comportamiento de la chica lo estaba divirtiendo—. No debimos.

—Sakura, somos adultos. No te tienes que torturar así —le dijo con voz ronca, desviando la vista un momento; aún estaba completamente desnuda sobre la cama y eso lo estaba desconcentrando nuevamente. La chica se sentó, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y mirándolo tímidamente. Maldición.¿Qué aún no se daba cuenta que esos gestos supuestamente inocentes eran los que lo llevaban a sus límites más oscuros?

—Está bien. Me tranquilizaré —le dijo unos momentos después, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo levemente. Sasuke apretó los dientes, definitivamente esa mujer se merecía un castigo por provocación sin premeditación.

—Hn —estiró el brazo para alcanzar la mochila de la chica y se la entregó. Cuando la chica lo miró de forma interrogante, Sasuke entornó sus ojos—. Para que te vistas y no te mueras de la vergüenza, Sakura.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le dijo, sonrojándose violentamente ante su actitud arrogante. Sasuke sólo le dedicó una mirada despreocupada; aunque su intención no había sido molestarla, sino que él _necesitaba_ que se cubriera con algo. No sabía si podría controlarse si seguía así, encima de la cama.

El chico se dio la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad y para cuando se volvió, encontró a su compañera con una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts deportivos _demasiado _cortos, moldeando perfectamente su retaguardia y enseñando la piel cremosa de sus exquisitas piernas. Desde su distancia podía advertir que no llevaba sujetador, pero al menos podría controlar sus hormonas ante eso.

—Deberíamos dormir, ¿sabes? —le comentó ella para romper el silencio. Realmente no sabía que más decir—. Tenemos que continuar con nuestra misión en unas cuantas horas más.

—Aa —Sasuke asintió, mientras se acercaba a su propia mochila y hacía un ademán de acostarse en el suelo, junto a la cama. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos:

—¡Pero qué haces! Hay suficiente espacio para los dos aquí —le dijo, pero luego se arrepintió de su tono de voz tan desesperado, ya que el chico dejó su bolso en el suelo, claramente sin haber tenido jamás la intención de dormir en él y sonrió de esa forma tan desagradable que lograba embobarla y sacarla de sus casillas—. ¡Deja de hacer _eso_!

—Hn —el Uchiha fue hasta el baño y apagó la luz de allí, para volver a la habitación y sentarse al lado de una turbada e indignada Sakura—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dormir a mi lado? ¿No vas a llorar de la timidez?

—¡Ya, Sasuke-kun, para! —le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos. Pero luego se tranquilizó y suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sasuke sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, sólo quería que ella lo dijera. Observó como la chica se metía a la cama, observando con desconfianza las sábanas como si esperase a encontrar cualquier cosa ahí dentro. El chico se tuvo que refrenar para no hacer ningún comentario sarcástico acerca de la suciedad que podía quedar en la cama, así que sólo la imitó y se recostó a su lado.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya lo sabes! —se puso de costado para poder encararlo mejor, pero luego su mirada volvió a bajar—. Esto… esto que pasó fue sólo una cosa de una noche o… ¿algo más? Realmente quiero que me lo digas ahora, porque por mi parte… —se mordió el labio levemente—. Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que siento.

—¿Qué crees tú, Sakura? —le dijo seriamente, ladeando su cuerpo igual que ella. Sabía de sobra los sentimientos que su compañera albergaba y, aunque en el pasado no le hubiese generado más que fastidio, ahora no podía decir lo mismo; Sakura había madurado mucho, se había convertido en toda una mujer y aunque aún conservaba su esencia, se había convertido en alguien fuerte e independiente. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres, especialmente para él.

Y por Dios, cuántas veces había deseado y soñado con este momento; agradecía que Sakura no pudiese leer la mente, ya que estaba seguro de que ya habría huido despavorida de él hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, sólo faltaba saber lo que ella pensaba de él.

—Pues, no lo sé —le dijo sinceramente, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad—. Espero que sí.

Sasuke tomó su mano y se le llevó hasta su boca, besando sus nudillos con suavidad. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sakura, si esto hubiese sido una cosa de una noche, créeme que ya no estaría aquí —le dijo secamente. Sakura asintió, conociéndolo, tenía sentido lo que decía; cada vez que el Uchiha tenía encuentros con alguna mujer, se terminaba largando del lugar, ¿por qué sería distinto con ella si no significaba nada?

Sasuke la miró intensamente, esperando a que le respondiese. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso decidió imitar el estilo del chico. Más acción y menos palabras; se acercó hasta él y le dio beso en los labios, considerablemente más tranquilo y dulce que los previamente compartidos. Se separó lentamente y esperó la reacción del chico.

El Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el gesto, pero sus cejas se fruncieron al ver que la chica comenzaba a reír.

—Lo siento, pero… —se llevó la mano a la boca para controlarse—. Es la primera vez que soy yo la que logra callarte y sorprenderte. Y después de todo esto, realmente me lo debías.

—Hn —Sasuke se volvió a poner de espalda y rodeó al cuerpo de la chica cuando esta se recostó sobre su pecho—. Será mejor que te duermas, en un par de horas nos vamos. _Seguramente_ estás agotada.

Para su fastidio, la chica ni se inmutó por su último comentario y sólo agrandó su sonrisa.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun —se acomodó sobre él, sus ojos casi cerrándose solos. No había querido darle la razón pero vaya que estaba agotada—. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y también se preparó para dormir.

Se sentía bien estar así. Todo ocurrió de forma totalmente inesperada, estaban en medio de una misión y de repente… ni siquiera quería acordarse, porque sus hormonas ya lo habían traicionado mucho por una noche.

Sí, fue totalmente sorpresivo, ¿pero acaso no dicen que las mejores cosas de la vida sucedían así? Él ya había pasado por mucho, había sufrido y hecho sufrir… necesitaba escapar de eso y quizás (y cómo esperaba que fuera así) podía empezar a reconstruir su camino con Sakura.

Disponía de mucho tiempo y si podía, iba a pasar toda la vida tratando de descubrirlo.


End file.
